An 'oops' kiss
by Swt Cutie
Summary: Moko-san has Love me work and has Yashiro-san help too. Title is self-explanatory.


**A/N: I do not own Skip beat. This is my first fan fiction so please go easy on me. **

It was a Saturday evening at the LME. In the love me locker room, two people were talking.

"Mokooo-san! Lets go eat ice cream together!" Kyoko cried, clinging on her best friend.

"Mo! I have work to do and ice cream will ruin my diet!" Moko shouted while trying to pry her best friend's bone crushing hug.

"Just go with your boyfriend! I'm sure that he will loove to go with you." Said Moko-san. Right at that moment, Ren walked through the door with his manager.

"I would love to, if that's okay with you Kotonami-san" said Ren as he walked in and gave Kyoko a kiss.

"Are you sure Ren?" asked Kyoko turning red.

"Of course I am." said Ren. "Okay! Let's go! Bye Moko-ssaann!" Cried Kyoko as she gives her best friend another hug and then walked out with Ren, hand in hand.

"Ahhh mo" sighed the raven haired friend.

As she sank into the neon pink couch closing her eyes she heard someone clear their opened her eyes slowly to find Yashiro-san standing in front of her bending over and his face close to hers.(They have know each other because of Ren and Kyoko)

This took her a few seconds to realise that the manager didn't go with the two..."Uhh what are you doing here glasses-kun?" said Moko-san with a little irritation at the fact that the manager was still looking at her.

"H-huh? Oh...umm I have nothing to do..." said the slightly blushing manager.

"Hmmmm since you have nothing to do you can help me glasses-kun." said Moko-san.

It turns out that the Love me work was to haul six (very big) boxes full of printer paper to the supply room. Moko-san tried to carry one box but was way too heavy for one person, so they had to carry each box together, one at a time.

"Ahhh mo! Why is paper so heavy?" she said huffing while holding her end of the box.

"Because there's a lot, that's why" said Yashiro-san also huffing and puffing because the box.

When they finally reach the supply room they set down the box and sighed in relief. Moko sat down on the box they were carrying and fanned herself with her hand.

Yashiro-san was sweating a bit so he took his jacket off and his glasses, with Moko-san staring. She can see that he had a nice lean figure and had he always looked like that without glasses?

He noticed her staring and smirked. "Would you rather see me without a shirt? he hesitated then leaned in with his hands at her sides, trapping her, "Kotonami-san?" he said in a low voice, inches away from her face.

Moko-san on the other hand was turning red and her heart started to race. She composed herself the best she could but was still blushing. She turned her head so she didn't see him and covered her cheeks with one hand and with the other hand she put it on his face and pushed him away.

"Stupid glasses-kun" she muttered still blushing.

Yashiro-san's face was still covered so he brushed off her hand and once again leaned in very close and said "I got Kanae-san to blusshh!" and grinned

Moko-san heard that and flew into rage. "I'm gonna pulled that stupid smile off your face glasses!" and got up and started to chase Yashiro-san around the room (It has copy machines and vending machines in there too, so the room is kinda big)

"Hahahaha! Bleh!" Yashiro-san stuck out his tongue at her. But then he tripped and fell but managed to turn around before he hit the ground but felt Moko-san run into him and fall too.

As a reflex he held her sides as they hit the carpet. Yashiro-san opened his eyes and saw Moko-san right above his face, opening her eyes too.

They both looked at each other for a few moments then a bag full of paper decorations fell off the shelf and landed on Moko-san's head which in turn made her lips collide with Yashiro-san, of course. Both of their eyes widen and both got up into a back to back position facing away from each other.

Moko-san was very red and was trying to herself stop from blushing but failing Yashiro was having the same problem.

At the same time both turned around to say sorry but only to caused another lip the end they got everything done without any other problems.

But strangely every-time they see each other they have another "accidental kiss",like the time Kyoko 'accidentally' tripped Moko-san and she ran into Yashiro-san and when Ren 'accidentally' pushed his manager into Moko-san.


End file.
